


That one day in spring

by XxXShinigamiXxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, porteng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXShinigamiXxX/pseuds/XxXShinigamiXxX
Summary: Eurovision 2017 has just ended. England goes to visit his his best friend, Portugal, to congratulate him. Portugal takes advantage of that moment to confess his feelings towards England. Including a very special request...





	That one day in spring

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this oneshot last year when Eurovision 2017 ended. A year later and I finally finished this sad excuse of a fluff story. Translations can be found in the end notes. Though it's Google Translate so don't expect it to be great.

"Congratulations on winning Eurovision the other day, Port. You really deserved it." England said, smiling at his old friend.

"Obrigado, Inglaterra." The nation returned the smile, placing a glass of cool lemonade in front of his guest. "You did a good job also. It was a really heartfelt song. Was it about America?"

 England laughed a bit uneasy at that question. "Perhaps." Was all the Briton replied to that, taking a small sip from his lemonade.

 

"Do you want to hear me sing that song again?" Portugal asked, sitting down next to England on the couch.

"Y-Yeah!" England exclaimed, smiling brightly. Though his face quickly turned bright red and he turned his head away. "I-I mean… only if you don't mind..." Portugal couldn't help but to chuckle a little at that. England could be so cute.

 

"Of course I don't mind, amigos." Grabbing his guitar from behind his couch, Portugal checked the strings before he began playing. "Oh. Could you close your eyes for me? You can enjoy the song much better with your eyes closed and just... feel the music with your heart."

 

England blinked a bit confused with his eyes. "Uh, sure..." He closed his eyes. Soon, a soft tune began playing and Portugal began singing the song that won him the most prestigious singing competition of Europe. Again, England was overwhelmed with a warm feeling, just like the first time when he heard Portugal singing his song. It made his heart beat faster, he felt a bit feverish and he was starting to feel giddy, too. Ah, this truly was a heartfelt song.

 

Portugal's singing voice vibrated in his ears. England felt like he was floating in the sky, surrounded by warm and fuzzy clouds.

When the song came to an end, England suddenly felt something warm pressing against his lips. Fluttering his eyes open, he noticed –to his surprise- that Portugal was kissing him.

 

Jade eyes opened wide, but he didn't pull back. His heart began beating faster than before and he was sure Portugal could hear his heart thumb in his chest. When he pulled back, there was a gentle smile resting on Portugal's lips. England could only look at him in utter confusion.

 

"Eu te amo." The words Portugal spoke were mere whispers but because of years of friendship, England could understand Portuguese perfectly well. He knew what Portugal was saying.

His breathing hitched, his body began to feel dangerously hot.

"I love you, too."

 

He had always liked Portugal. They were close friends and shared a mutual dislike for Spain, even if that had cooled down considerably during the years. Still, England found comfort and safety when being near the other nation. All nations seem to complain about him quite a lot, except for Portugal. He always greeted the Brit with a warm smile. Perhaps that's why England began to have deeper feelings for him.

 

"Can I kiss you again?" Portugal asked, his tone was still gentle and sweet as he spoke.

"Yeah..." England responded with a nod.

 

The two engaged into another, passionate kiss. England wrapped his arms around Portugal's neck, deepening the kiss. It was like he was floating in the air. Portugal broke the kiss, staring into England's jade orbs.

 

"Can I make love to you?" England's breath hitched again at that request. Portugal wanted to make love to him? He desired him? His face blushed a bright red, turning his head away.

"Y-Yeah." His voice trembled a bit. He was nervous, of course. This was going to be his first time with another man after all.

 

Portugal reassured his friend with a warm smile. Lifting England in his arms, the brunet brought them to the closed veranda of his house. It was filled with plants and flowers, a soft bed standing in the middle the sea of greenery. It was a place where Portugal would normally take his naps in. But right now, it would become the place where he would love his best friend, closest ally and his first and only love.

 

Gently, the slightly bigger nation lowered England onto the bed, hovering above him.  
England looked a bit nervous, which was only obvious since it was going to be his first time with another man.

 

In an attempt to calm him down, Portugal gently caressed England's cheek. He was nervous too, of course. He didn't want to hurt the Briton.

 

He began placing small and loving kisses on England's neck, trying to figure out where the other's weak spot was. The Brit stirred a bit when Portugal kissed the placed right behind his ear. Ah, there it was. He trailed his lips further down, to the nape of England's neck. He stirred again. Another one found.

 

His hands began to move as well, slowly starting to undo England from his shirt by unbuttoning it. He observed every motion the Englishman made, in case he was moving too fast or doing something England didn't want to. At first glance, however, it didn't seem like the smaller nation was in any kind of distress. Portugal would have recognised that expression immediately.

 

Once he had undone England from all his clothes, Portugal could only admire him. The Englishman had gone through a lot of wars; the scars on his body were proof of that. Yet, his skin was pearly white, his body slender. This was England at his most vulnerable, the Portuguese reckoned.

 

"Stop staring..." England soon muttered embarrassed, snapping Portugal from his daydream.

"Ah, eu sinto muito, Inglaterra." The brunet smiled warmly, placing a kiss on the other's forehead.

"Well, then. Let me bring you to heaven~"

 

Making love to England was one of the greatest moments in Portugal's life. Hearing him moan, feeling how he dug his nails in Portugal's tanned shoulders, his yearning expressions, everything made Portugal fall in love with England all over again. He loved this man so, so much.

 

England himself felt like he was a ship, rocking along the waves. He always loved the sea. He always had loved Portugal who smelled like the sea. This moment made him go insane. He didn't know what to think. He only knew he wanted to be closer to Portugal. He wanted those waves to engulf him completely. Never had he desired someone so much. He wanted this moment to last forever.

 

For a brief moment, Portugal glanced up, his mind quickly registering seeing someone leaving in a hurry. Ah, someone saw them. Ah, well. Didn't matter. What mattered was that he and England were entangled in a passionate moment both never wanted to end. But sadly, all beautiful tales had to end sometime.

 

The sun was already setting when Portugal woke up, feeling something heavy on his arm. He looked at England's sleeping face. Did the other nations know he looked like an angel when sleeping? Probably not and Portugal didn't want the others to know. Not even Macau.

 

The Brit stirred, letting out a small groan before turning on his other side, back facing Portugal. Seemed like someone was still fast asleep.

Stretching himself out, the brunet decided it was time to entertain the guest that managed to slip inside his house.

 

Not wanting to wake England up, he carefully slipped out of bed, wrapping a towel that laid on a nearby chair around his waist. He left the closed veranda, going back to his living room. And there, he found his brother Spain.

 

"Irmão, I knew you were a pervert but I didn't know you'd actually watch people have sex." Portugal chuckled, sitting down on the couch. Spain's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I'm not a pervert! I didn't know you were doing _that_ with... with _Inglaterra_!" He pointed an accusing finger at the door leading to the veranda, where England was still sleeping.

"Then how come you are still here?" Portugal canted his head a bit in amusement, knowing he had trapped Spain there.

 

"Ugh..." Spain took a step back, looking away with a red colour dusting is cheeks.

"Don't tell me you're sour because I actually won for once? Irmão, can't you be happy for me?" Portugal was still smirking when looking at an embarrassed Spain, knowing he had yet again trapped the other nation.

 

"N-No! I actually came here to congratulate you!" The Spaniard huffed, crossing his arms.

"Obrigado." Oh, Spain was telling him some lies again.

 

Portugal figured Spain came here to make a drama and ask him why Portugal had won and why he hardly received any points. So when he burst through the doors to complain, he found his brother having sex with England. The Portuguese thought it was hilarious, however.

 

"If that was all you wanted to tell me, you can go now. I want to spend some more time with minha querida." Portugal hummed, glancing over at the veranda door.

 

The colour on Spain's face drained away. He really thought Portugal had some weird tastes when it came to lovers. What did he see in that tea bastard anyway? He wasn't cute, got angry at the slightest thing and was incredibly bland.

 

"Seriously, hermano. What do you even see in him?" Spain wanted to know.

"Hm? Oh, you don't know Inglaterra as well as I do so of course you don't know any of his cute sides~" Portugal hummed with a smile.

"Cute? What about that eyebrows is cute?!" Spain asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Tudo."

 

Spain scrunched his face at that answer. Mad. That was what Portugal was. Completely mad.

"Whatever. I'm going back home. Back to Romano." The Spaniard huffed.

"Going back to the brat who only needs you when he's in some kind of shit, huh? Okay." Insulting people with a smile on his face was a gift only Portugal had, Spain figured, feeling angry. But he wasn't going to argue with him about Romano now. Not with a naked Englishman laying in the next room.

 

So with an angry pout on his face, Spain turned away, marching out of Portugal's house.

Letting out a sigh himself, the brunet leaned back in his couch. That was until he heard shuffling coming from the next door. Soon, England appeared with the blankets wrapped around his slim figure.

 

"Hm? Was there someone else in here?" He asked tiredly, rubbing one eye.

"No. We're the only ones here, meu amor." Portugal replied. If England knew Spain was here and heard them having sex, he'd hide himself under those blankets for a week.

"Odd. I swear I heard Spain's voice..." The Englishman rubbed the back of his head.

 

Standing up from the couch, Portugal walked over to the smaller blond, wrapping his arms around England's waist.

 

"Now why would he be here, hm?" He asked, placing kisses on the Brit's cheek and neck.

"Hmm, I don't know..." A soft sigh left England when feeling Portugal's lips on his skin. He immediately forgot what they were talking about before, just what the brunet was aiming for.

 

"Inglaterra."

"Hm?"

"Eu te amo muito. Mais do que estrelas no céu. Por favor, fique comigo para sempre."

 

England felt his heart beating wildly in his chest at those words. He snuggled his face in Portugal's bare chest, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

"Of course I will, idiot..."

 

Portugal smiled at that typical England answer. They had been friends for more than 644 years and now they were going to continue that as lovers.

 

Portugal smiled at himself. His patience finally paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado: Thank you
> 
> Inglaterra: England
> 
> Amigos: Friend
> 
> Eu sinto muito: I’m so sorry
> 
> Minha querida: My sweetheart
> 
> Tudo: Everything
> 
> Meu amor: My love
> 
> Eu te amo muito. Mais do que estrelas no céu. Por favor, fique comigo para sempre:  
> I love you so much. More than there are stars in the sky. Please, stay with me forever.


End file.
